


The Prince vs. The Lord

by DemonRomantic



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: M/M, change of heart?, love-triangle, possible bdsm, scaley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonRomantic/pseuds/DemonRomantic
Summary: So, I think I've devolved into doing orgies. (Dear God, save me!)This one probably won't turn into that, but I originally wanted my first Zelda fic to be a Ghiralink. I ended up doing a botw fic with that one, and went from there. This time I wanted to do a Ghiralink, and I also wanted to do a Sidlink. so why not mash um together? >:3Hope you all like it!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I think I've devolved into doing orgies. (Dear God, save me!)  
> This one probably won't turn into that, but I originally wanted my first Zelda fic to be a Ghiralink. I ended up doing a botw fic with that one, and went from there. This time I wanted to do a Ghiralink, and I also wanted to do a Sidlink. so why not mash um together? >:3  
> Hope you all like it!

The Prince vs. The Lord  
By DemonRomantic

Chapter 1: An Old Fiend  
‘Open your eyes.’  
It was the same thing that Link had to tell himself every morning. Since time out of mind, he had been a late riser. There were a number of excuses he could have come up with as to why he relished sleeping as long as he could, but for the chosen hero of the Goddesses, sleeping the day away was a luxury he could only get away with every once in a while, and today was not one of those days.  
“Master Link?”  
The smell of fish wafted over him; it was different than the edible variety, but unmistakable. Opening his eyes, Link saw a Zora woman standing over him.  
“Forgive me for waking you, but the prince would like you to meet him at the reservoir. He said it’s rather urgent.”  
With a yawn, Link rolled out of bed and nodded. 

Traveling through the pristine architecture of the Zoras’ domain, and up the long staircase to the bedchamber at the top, Link saw Prince Sidon at the end of the dock facing away from him and out at the water. For a moment, the young knight appreciated the rippling muscles that spread out across the staggering expanse of the Zora prince’s back. Link wondered if the prince would one day grow to be the same size of his father, the king, and the thought made him both blush and shudder, before Sidon turned and smiled upon seeing him.  
“Oh good, you’re here.”  
Link walked over to stand before the prince, looking up at him. Sidon seemed to smile affectionately at the difference in their stature, which only made Link blush harder.  
“I’m sorry to call on you so early, but I noticed something odd on the eastern shore. If you’d like, I can swim us over there.”  
Link nodded and waited for Sidon to enter the water and resurface, before climbing on piggyback and being rapidly pulled to the other side of the expanse of water. Exiting, unscathed by sopping clothes thanks to the Zora armor he was wearing, Link followed Sidon to the area he had indicated. On the ground were strange black markings like someone had scorched the earth with a sword. Stooping down to investigate, Link rubbed the charred dirt between his fingers with a dubious scowl, then stood.  
“I haven’t the slightest idea what caused these, but I have a foreboding feeling that it was an agent of the calamity. Even after your defeat of Ganon, his underlings are still at large.” Sidon said, looking up to the divine beast that rested on the ridge above the reservoir. “Since the demise of the calamity, the divine beasts have stopped working all throughout Hyrule, and at first, we saw it as an ominous sign, but I was beginning to believe it meant another era of peace was upon us; that a balance was settling. However…”  
He reached out a hand and wrapped it around Link’s, gazing with a frown at the ash staining his fingers. “This seems to be a warning that we should not become idle. The breath we all held, had a moment to be released, but now I have a deep feeling of dread coiling inside of me once more.”  
Releasing Link’s hand, he sighed.  
“It seems as if you have only just rid Hyrule of the calamity, but I must ask you for your help yet again, Link. Will you assist me in finding what made these marks?”  
The young hero nodded without hesitation. “Of course, your highness.”  
Sidon chuckled out a relieved laugh. “You don’t have to call me that, you know. I think you’ve earned the right to abandon most proprieties.”  
Link smirked, withdrawing the master sword from its sheath on his back. “I am a knight. Serving royalty and the land are my purpose. If I don’t show my respect, then I may be out of the job.”  
Sidon grabbed him by the chin and brought his face in close. “How would you feel about being a prince? Or… maybe a queen?”  
With a half-hearted glare, he shoved Sidon’s hand away. “And why do I have to be the queen?”  
“Well, you do look rather pretty in that Gerudo outfit of yours.” Sidon purred.  
Link began following the black markings along the hillside without turning back to the prince. “You know, I think you and Zelda would have a good time gossiping while I’m not around. You seem to both have a knack for putting me in uncomfortable situations right after I wake up.” 

The both of them continued to follow the charred markings until they led them to a cave. Standing at the entrance, they both looked into the darkness without going in. Link whipped out his map.  
“This is new. I don’t have it marked on my map. Whatever made this cave hasn’t been here for very long.”  
“We should get some of the warriors from the village. It’s dark in there.” Sidon said, not afraid but cautious.  
Extracting a torch from nearby, Link handed it to Sidon after lighting it with some flint and his sword. “That should suffice. Let’s move quietly, though, we could be outnumbered.”  
Descending into the cavern, they were bothered only by some occasional keese. Once they had traveled a ways in, the tunnel opened out into a small room with a handful of jars and a set of sconces lighting the dim space. In the center of the room sat a man, but he was clearly not human. His skin had a gray tone to it, with white diamonds tattooing his body. A blood red mantle draped around his shoulders served as his only visible clothing aside from a pair of white boots and gloves. He chuckled, a menacingly low sound that made Link’s skin crawl.  
“So… We meet again, old friend.” The man gazed up with dark eyes from underneath his snowy bangs. His face looked worn from exhaustion, but his posture was alert as he continued to sit cross-legged on the ground.  
Link had kept his sword withdrawn while they had entered the cave, and now readied it for a fight, taking on a defensive stance. The man made no move to fight, and shook his head with a clicking of his tongue.  
“Still so foolish.” He smirked, licking his lips in a way that made Link flinch. “Although, I don’t find it as annoying as I once did.”  
Sidon took a step towards the man, irritated at having been ignored.  
“Just who are you, and why are you taking up residence on Zora land?”  
The man let his gaze drift lazily to the prince. “Forgive my manners, I have been out of touch with this world for nearly a millennia.” He got to his feet slowly and bowed. “I am The Demon Lord Ghirahim. The reason I have come back to this miserable little world is because I felt a severing from my master. I could no longer feel his presence here, and I came back to investigate. It would seem that much has changed in the long while that I was gone, though I do not feel it has been much more than a single human life time. I always was bad at gauging the passing of years here however. No doubt it was the little hero there who was the key to his undoing.”  
“I don’t know who you are, but I think it best if you leave.” Link warned, still ready to fight.  
The demon lord appraised the hero with a musing look and hummed. “You are a lot different now. Finally seem to have gotten a good taste in fashion, at least. That aura of power is unmistakable though, you are the hero chosen by the goddess, but you seem, how should I put it? Spread thin. Your blood is not as heavily scented with the divine power as in your previous incarnations’. I can still remember just the way it tastes, though.”  
Ghirahim licked his lips once again with a serpentine hiss, causing Sidon to forget himself and place a protective hand between Link and the demon lord.  
“Oh? I was right then. You and your playmate should really find a more private spot. I was so jealous that I threw a bit of a tantrum before storming back in here.”  
Undaunted by the two of them, Ghirahim sauntered in a wide circle, putting himself at the mouth of the tunnel and Link and Sidon with their backs against a wall as they braced themselves for a fight. Smirking between the both of them, Ghirahim snapped his fingers and the rock around them began to tremble and collapse, blocking their exit. Sidon and Link both rushed the demon lord, but it was too late, he vanished in the blink of an eye and the way out was blocked. A dark chuckle emanated around them, seeming to fill the very air.  
“I suppose old habits die hard. I’ll have to play with you at a later time…”  
The torch Sidon still held suddenly went out, leaving them in total darkness, as Link felt a chilling breath whisper in his ear.  
“Until next time, little hero.”  
A cold lick traveled up the shell of his ear, and he raised a hand to cover it as the presence of Lord Ghirahim vanished.  
“Link? Link, are you alright?”  
A seeking hand found his in the dark, and gripped it tightly.  
“I’m fine. We should get out of here, though. Stand as far back against the wall as you can, I’m going to see if I can blast our way out.”  
Sidon moved away as Link extracted a bomb from his Sheika slate and positioned it next to the debris. Coming to stand next to the prince, he detonated the cube and shielded himself with his arms, as the way was opened once again. The sound of rumbling still continued even after the way was clear, so they ran as fast as they could out of the cave, before it collapsed entirely behind them. Breathing heavily on the ground, they both looked at each other and exhaled relieved sighs.  
“What in the world do think that was all about?” Sidon asked as he stood, reaching a hand down for Link to take.  
Hoisting himself up with the prince’s help, Link brushed himself off and frowned at the rubble before them. “I don’t know. The way he talked made it seem as if he had known me in a past life… Either way, I don’t think he’s a friend.” 

Making their way back to the Prince’s bedchamber, they found a note upon the pillow. It was initialed with the letters ‘DLG’ in fancy handwriting. Picking up the note, Sidon held it so that they could both read it.  
‘To the little hero and his playmate. Now that my master is no more, I am without a cause to kill you. Rest assured that your world and its people are safe for the time being, at least from me. I have no interest enough to bother with them. That aside, I have grown bored of lingering in my own realm and am curious to see what you will do against the rest of my master’s puppets. Until we meet again, Demon Lord Ghirahim. P.S. I think I prefer the desert girl ensemble.”


	2. Wager with a Demon

Chapter 2: Wager with a Demon  
“Well, now we know what made those marks, but I am even more troubled than before. Regardless of his note, this ‘Lord’ Ghirahim fellow is a nuisance. I shall have to post extra guards around the domain and perhaps a curfew would be wise. What do you think, Link?”  
The young hero was unconsciously touching his ear where he had been licked, feeling an odd sense of déjà vu from the unwarranted contact. He didn’t hear the prince say his name.  
“Link? Are you alright?”  
“Hm? Oh, yes. Sorry, what were you saying?”   
Sidon sighed. “You seem to be distracted. Perhaps I am, too. Maybe we should both take a break. Until this demon lord shows his face again, I would feel much calmer if you would stay with me, at least for tonight.”  
The prince knelt and took Link’s hand in both of his as a protective gesture, and Link used his free one to stroke Sidon’s cheek while he smiled reassuringly at him. “The other rulers of Hyrule will want to know about this. I’ll stay tonight, but come morning I think it best if I spoke to Princess Zelda and the others.”  
“Yes, of course.” Sidon seemed to relax. “I know that you can take care of yourself, it’s just what that shady low-life said is keeping me on pins and needles.”  
“I won’t let him hurt anyone. I promise.”  
The prince brought one of his hands to Link’s cheek with a sigh. “That’s what I’m worried about, you’re so quick to help others that you don’t worry about your own safety. Thank the goddesses that my sister bestowed you with her healing abilities, or you’d probably have been slain by now.”  
Link kissed the prince’s hand. “Oh, ye of little faith.”   
The prince scooped Link up as he stood, and kissed him deeply, caressing his lower lip with his tongue. Breaking away from the kiss, Sidon carried Link over to the bed and laid him down before continuing to ravish him in his embrace. Gently, he felt along his body, careful not to overwhelm him with his own weight or strength. They continued to lay with one another, allowing the stresses of the outside world to diminish until they were lost to sleep.

Even as he slept, Link could feel the soft touches that ran up and down his body. At first, he thought that it was a ghost of the moments that had transpired only hours before, but he soon realized that something was off. Trying to make himself wake-up, Link opened his eyes and saw that the person above him was not Sidon. Lurching up from the bed, he glared coldly at Ghirahim, who merely smirked at him as if nothing was amiss. Looking around, Link noticed that he was no longer in the prince’s bed, but one that was adorned in crimson sheets.   
“Where have you taken me?” Link demanded.  
Ghirahim raised an eyebrow. “I haven’t taken you anywhere. This is very much a dream, little hero. Although, one might call it a premonition of things to come…”  
The demon lord leaned forward and planted a deep kiss on the unsuspecting boy and Link tried pulling away but was held in place by a hand on the back of his head. When Ghirahim did break the kiss, Link was left panting for air and glared at the demon.  
“Don’t deny what you feel, little hero. The desires of your body are as plain as the scares upon it. I can see that your prince has left a few of his own marks there as well.” There was an unperceivable twitch of his eye as he said it. “I know that there lingers just as much darkness as there is light in your soul, and how desperately you try to fight it, but I can give you that release, all you need do is ask.”  
“I don’t desire anything from the likes of you.” Link spat, rolling out of the bed and trying to find his way out of the room, when suddenly his surroundings changed into a wasteland of decay and nightmarish creatures.   
“Don’t you? They don’t call me the ‘demon lord’ for nothing. Every dark creature that roams your realm is under my control. Imagine the damage I could have them inflict if I were of mind to let them run amuck even more than they are now. The great calamity may have been my master, and through me he had reign over the forces of darkness, but he is gone and I am the one who remains. All I ask, is a little bit of fun, and I shall have it one way or another.”  
“You are cruel.” Link glared at the cocky demon.  
Ghirahim rolled his eyes. “Oh, come now, if it makes you feel better, I won’t bother you in the waking world. Any sin we partake in will be done in this dreamscape. You could say that it isn’t even real.”  
Link let out a humorless laugh. “If it weren’t real in some way, then you wouldn’t bother.”   
“What is reality if not the manifestation of what we dream.” Ghirahim mused. “You could say that all worlds are merely imagined.”   
His philosophy was making Link’s head hurt. With a frustrated sigh, Link extended his hand, but just before the demon lord could shake it, he withdrew with a look of warning. “If you do anything to hurt the people of Hyrule, you can rest assured that I will destroy you.”   
“Of course. Then do we have a bargain?” Ghirahim smiled a wicked smile.   
Reluctantly, Link shook the demon’s hand, before Ghirahim pulled him in by his arm and whispered softly into his ear. “I am now your slave, just as you are mine. The red string of fate pulls tighter for us now.”  
A sharp pain shot through Link’s ear as it was bit, and he shouted as a large pair of hands shook his shoulders. The scent of sea mist woke Link from the nightmare, as he looked up into the face of Sidon. The prince had a concerned look coloring his expression, as Link panted and sat up looking around disoriented.   
“You were screaming in your sleep, love, are you alright?” The prince paused and raised a hand to Link’s ear, gently touching it and drawing away his fingers. “You’re bleeding.”   
Link brushed his fingers over the ear that Ghirahim had bit in his dream and felt the tiny ridge of teeth marks there. Frowning he looked up at his prince with a sorrowful expression. 

“This is more terrifying than I thought.” Sidon mourned after Link explained what had happened in his dream. “Not only can this evil cause destruction with the mere snap of his fingers, but he can also infiltrate the mind, and more than likely he can travel in the blink of an eye just as you do with the Sheika slate…” Sidon placed his hand to Link’s injured ear once again, and grimaced, whispering forlornly. “I don’t know what to do. If he were here, I could make him pay for touching you… but I can’t go inside of your mind. I don’t even know how it’s possible for him to inhabit both places at once… What can I do to help you, Link?”   
Link put his hand over Sidon’s with a sad smile. “I’m sorry that I couldn’t tell you somehow before making the deal… I didn’t know what to do either. If he is bound by his word, then any break of that means that the deal is off.”  
“But it also means that you have to do whatever he wants…” Sidon looked as if he was ill. “I understand why you did it… but I am so very, very sick at the thought of him doing anything to you… especially anything like that.”   
There was a silence between them that stretched out for an eternity before Link spoke quietly, as if thinking aloud.  
“Nothing has happened yet… If I don’t fall asleep, then…”  
“You can’t just stay awake forever… Maybe the princess will know what to do.”   
Link nodded.   
“I shall stay up with you if you don’t intend to go back to sleep tonight.”   
“You really ought to sleep, Sidon.”   
The prince shook his head. “I may not be able to enter your dreams like that demon can, but I will stay up all night beside you.”  
Link smiled and leaned against Sidon’s side before the massive Zora embraced him as if his arms could shield his love from anything.


	3. Conciensiously Concious

Chapter 3: Conscientiously Conscious   
“So, you’re saying that there is a demon lord running around Hyrule who can enter your dreams, and that you made a deal with him to keep him from causing harm to the people of Hyrule, but that in turn he will be using you as a slave for his… appetites until he sees fit, but only in your dreams? Do I have the full understanding of it?”   
Link nodded once.   
Princess Zelda pinched the bridge of her nose between her closed eyes and groaned. They were inside of the Akkala research facility, currently pouring over Robbie’s extensive collection of books and tomes, trying to find mention of any Lord Ghirahim. So far, they had nothing. “Link, how could you do something so foolish? You don’t even know what this Ghirahim fellow wants, and yet you are willing to do it? It seems as if I should remind you that you are ‘my’ personal knight, and my only knight for that matter as far as being completely competent in fighting very experienced villains. What if he… what if you don’t wake up this time?”   
Link flinched with guilt and admittedly a little bit of fear.   
“I’m sorry to be so blunt… You did what you thought was your only option, and it was in the best interest of the kingdoms. In many ways I envy your ability to put aside your own shortcomings and focus entirely upon your main goals. However, I cannot stress enough the possibility that this binding has some sort of a loophole. Perhaps it is only as simple as him trying to get you sleep deprived, or otherwise humiliating you just to make a mockery of your abilities… Then again, he could be lying about leaving Hyrule alone even with your bargain… Urgh! I wish these blasted books had some sort of clue!”  
“Beg pardon for my intrusion, Princess, but I believe Perta may have the proper texts in her facility. It might be more prudent to search there instead.” Robbie piped up as he entered the room.  
Zelda nodded to the elderly man, who in reality was only about a decade older than the both of them. “Thank you, Robbie, yes we’ll check in at Hateno next, and also with Impa. I have a feeling that if Perta doesn’t have it either, at the very least it should be in the home of the Sheika people. We should go now, Link.”  
They clasped hands as the slate transported them both to the other facility’s doors.

A whole day’s worth of research and nothing had come up at either facility. Entering Kakariko village at sundown, Link was beginning to feel the effects of going without sleep.   
“We still need to warn the others, Princess.” Link slurred, struggling to move his feet up the steps to Impa’s home.   
She shook her head, and propped him up when he stumbled. “You need to rest, those elixirs you took aren’t working anymore. If she doesn’t have any information on Ghirahim, either, then perhaps Impa knows of a technique to keep you from dreaming so that you can sleep without him getting in.”   
“I wouldn’t have taken the deal if I thought I couldn’t handle him… I might seem reckless, your highness, but I am not that idiotic.”   
Zelda sighed and shook her head. “I can’t tell the difference between the two with you.”   
Passing the doors into Impa’s abode, the two youths crossed to the decrepit old woman and bowed in greeting. “Did you already receive my message, Impa?”  
The crone of a woman nodded shakily. “Yes, Princess, I did, and I have already had Paya and some of the others search through every scrap of history we have preserved within our keeping. They found only one explanation of a ‘demon lord’ within a very ancient tapestry related to the sky people and the goddess, Hylia.”  
Both Link and the princess brightened, at least it was something.  
“I have grave news for you, I fear. This being that has ensnared you is a very ancient evil even older than the calamity, or the goddess herself. Have either of you ever heard mention of the Tri-force?”   
Link felt something prickle in his mind, as if he should know what that was, and the image of the royal family’s crest popped into his head just as the princess spoke.   
“It was an ancient power that when completed allowed the bearer of it to be as a god. Many evil’s attempted to gain the fragments of that power, but they eventually were lost to time. My family’s emblem shows it as the crowning jewel of the wings of divine protection, because it is said that the women in our family possess the blood of the goddess herself. It is both a blessing and the curse to all who bear it’s power.”  
Link knew that he was hearing this all for the first time, but something told him that it wasn’t truly the first time…  
“You are correct, princess. However, there seems to be an omission… You do not only bear the blood of the goddess, but also a fraction of her power. When you faced Ganon, could you not feel it? The power of the tri-force of wisdom is also inherited in the women of your family; just as the chosen knight for the princess of Hyrule has always been a son of the first champion’s bloodline. Link, you possess the tri-force of courage. It has not yet awakened for you in this lifetime, and I do not know the reason why, but I believe that Lord Ghirahim may be trying to wrest it away from you. In our research of these ancient stories, we made a very disturbing discovery… Calamity Ganon possessed the tri-force of power.”  
Both Zelda and Link shook with chills of terror.   
“He was… he was a bearer of divine power? But why? How?” Zelda almost sounded as if she would weep.  
“That is undetermined, but he clearly abused it for his own gain. The tri-force could not be destroyed, only broken and scattered. If Ganon can no longer reincarnate into this world, then that means the power he possessed has been transferred to another… I fear that the power may now belong to Demon Lord Ghirahim. He is the physical spirit of a weapon wielded by the embodiment of evil, much like the master sword is wielded by the hero chosen by the goddess. This… is far beyond terrifying. It is an omen of a new birth of darkness.”   
Befitting of the situation and tension, lightening struck outside, making them all jump and scream before panting and growing quiet as the wind howled and made the roof creak. Link was the first to recover.  
“I won’t let him get to me! Even if he can enter my mind… I’ll stop him!”   
Both Impa and Zelda smiled weakly at the champion of Hyrule, and Impa muttered about the foolishness and bravery of youth before Zelda remembered.  
“Impa, I wanted to ask you for another favor on Link’s behalf.”

He fought off sleep even with the elixir they’d given him. Supposing it worked, then great, but supposing it didn’t then he would be at the mercy of a menace much more threatening than he initially thought.   
“My, how ignorance is bliss. Isn’t it, little hero?”  
Link jolted at the hauntingly familiar voice and spotted Ghirahim grinning down at him.  
“I guess that potion doesn’t work as it’s intended, now does it?” he pouted. “Too bad.”   
“I know why you want me now.” Link said, not as defiant as he had first addressed the demon. “You aren’t just after me. It’s not even about me, you want to gain the power of the goddess so that you can destroy everything. I was a fool to ever believe that you were simply toying with me.”  
Ghirahim let out a triumphant laugh. “I was wondering how long it would take you to figure it out. I presumed it would be longer, well done, though I don’t suppose I should be giving you the credit.”   
“So, I’m to be your puppet then? Until you get what you want?”  
Ghirahim appeared to think it over then crinkled his nose in distaste. “My master was found of puppets, but I find them to be a tad too… unresponsive. If you have to put someone under to gain control of them, then it’s almost like your admitting they have more power than you.” He placed his finger beneath his chin, and Link noticed a glowing triangle that had been craftily blended with his diamond markings. “No, I like it better when I can be inside your head and manipulating you that way.”   
“How is that any different?”  
Ghirahim smirked without humor and snapped his fingers so that ropes appeared around Link’s wrists and ankles before he was hoisted into the air. His own weight was against him as gravity pulled him down and the restraints tightened painfully. He felt something soft pressing against his back, until suddenly he was no longer dangling but laying down. The ropes still kept him bound to the bed that had materialized beneath him, but it was much preferable to being hung by his joints. Ghirahim crawled over top of him and leered down with ravenous intent.   
“Because, Link, it will start out as me giving the orders, but by the end you’ll be telling me that you want it.”


	4. Desires of the Damned

Chapter 4: Desires of the Damned  
The ropes were tight, but the pain no longer cut into Link, even as he struggled to get away from Ghirahim.   
“Just relax, little hero. I’m not going to hurt you… yet.”   
A sinuous hand traced up Link’s tunic until it rested between his pectorals. Link was trying to control his rising fear, but his breathing and heartrate betrayed his composure. Ghirahim smirked.  
“That’s an impressive tempo. Can it be that you’re afraid of me?”   
Link glared as a bluff.   
“No need to say it. I know I can be intimidating. As I explained before, I’m not uncivil. Not anymore. I’ve aged, though my looks wouldn’t tell. I’ve learned that patience often delivers you what you truly desire.” His face came close to the ear he had previously bitten, and Link braced for another nip, but felt only lips and warm breath trailing along the shell. The lips suddenly opened, and again Link braced for fangs, but instead felt a tongue. The wet sensation made him squirm and let out a surprised gasp despite himself. Ghirahim hummed lowly before bringing his mouth to Link’s. The kiss wasn’t vicious at all, it was slow, and if Link hadn’t known any better, he might also have called it loving. The demon lord brought both of his hands to Link’s face as he kissed him and broke away only to let him have air. Link thought it was odd that every sensation felt so real despite it all being a dream. Maybe that had been a lie. He decided that if he was bound in this place anyway, at least he could still be belligerent.  
“Why not kill me? Or does it not work that way? I doubt your master gave you his power willingly in the end.”   
The demon pulled back with a smirk, revealing the triangular mark on his hand. “As a matter of fact, he did allow me to absorb his power, thinking that somehow I could use it to bring him back, but I have no intention of doing so, even if it were possible.”  
“Then this is to coax me, is it?” Link grinned triumphantly. “You’ll have to do better than that.”   
Ghirahim smirked egotistically, accepting the challenge. “The courage of the tri-force lies in your bloodline, true enough, but I believe I made note of your ‘thinning-out’. He gripped Link’s left hand as he continued. “This watered-down power isn’t the reason I came back to this dimension. You have no shortage of courage, little hero, that much is evident from the trials and tribulations that you have overcome in this and other lifetimes, but I have no use for it. No, I was drawn in by my own curiosity. You see, I have never before desired a Hylian, and much less one with divine blood. I was intrigued to find out what kind of a lover you’d turn out to be.”  
Link was still far from trusting the words of a demon, but he was also curious. Perhaps he could outsmart whatever plans Ghirahim was concocting by pretending he was being strung along, but then he thought of Sidon and frowned.   
“I have a love already. I remain loyal to him, no matter what bargains I have made with you. Do what you will with me, but know that it is not requited with any emotion other than hatred.”  
The calm façade that had been holding the egotistical lord in check fell away and was replaced by a cold anger that made the muscles in his jaw twitch. Through clenched teeth he laughed ominously.   
“You’re jealous?” Link was surprised. Ghirahim’s anger was indeed genuine.   
The smirk was back in place, but the rest of his face was still sour. “I have never been one to share, it’s admittedly a weakness of mine. I suppose you were his first, though, so I can’t call it theft. Still, I have faith that in time you will come to favor me.”   
His hands had sneaked to the hem of Link’s pants and he pulled his hips towards him with a tug. Link didn’t recoil, or make any move to resist, instead he waited for the demon lord to guide him. Ghirahim unfastened one of the boy’s hands and used it to trace along his own body from his navel to his lips, where he kissed the pads of each finger.   
“I am not as endowed as your lover, that much is true, but what I may lack for in size, and number, I make up for in pleasure.” He whispered against Link’s fingers, the expression on his face had also softened. “I shall strive to be gentle, unless you desire otherwise.”  
A single groan escaped from Link’s mouth as a hand breached his trousers, and then lips were cutting it off. Reflexively, he used his free hand to grip at the back of Ghirahim’s hair in an effort to pull him away, but the demon took it as a playful gesture. Humming, Ghirahim tugged on Link’s manhood, making him whimper in a state of pained pleasure.   
“Maybe I should stop calling you, ‘little’ hero.”  
Link refused to give Ghirahim the satisfaction of a retort and released his hair, letting his hand go limp. If he acted disinterested, perhaps the demon would get bored with him quicker.   
“Not talking, hm?”  
Link kept his mouth shut and his head turned away.   
“Look at me, hero.”  
Ghirahim gripped his jaw and forced his face towards him, but the expression there didn’t match the forcefulness of the grip. Sidon’s face had replaced the demon’s and was enough to make Link sick with the audacity of it.  
“If you prefer to pretend, I can do that.” Ghirahim’s voice spoke from Sidon’s mouth.  
“How dare you?” Link shook with rage.  
The demon chuckled, morphing back into his previous form. “So, you do prefer me after all? I’m flattered.”  
The hand that was still free, came to slap Ghirahim across the face, leaving a darker shade of gray on his cheek. Without skipping a beat, Ghirahim snapped his fingers, but to Link’s surprise the restraints binding him fell away. Sitting up, he glared coldly at the demon.  
“Never do that again.” Link demanded.  
“Alright, but I expect a livelier playmate. You can’t just let me toy with you, you have to play too.”   
“What is it you want?”  
“I’m going to make a new condition, in exchange for the one you just gave about your prince. When we are like this, you have to be voluntary. I’ll accept no passiveness, or I’ll take it as a resignation of our bargain. Are we clear?”  
Link nodded once, reluctantly.   
“Good.” He kissed him once, before removing Link’s tunic. “Then let’s try this again.”  
Despite his demands to the contrary, Link tried to imagine himself with Sidon and then thought against it. He didn’t want to associate his actual lover with this snake. Still, he had to do something that would be convincing enough to keep Ghirahim satisfied. Bringing his newly freed hands up to the demon’s sides, Link pulled Ghirahim into him with a kiss that was rougher than the ones he bestowed on his prince. He pressed his tongue inside of the demon’s mouth to ensure the authenticity of the kiss, and then broke away to bite at his neck. Ghirahim let slip a laughing moan, before pushing Link back down onto the bed.  
The demon’s own tongue spilled out of his mouth in an abnormally long slither that traced around Link’s jaw as he shimmied the hero out of his pants. Link couldn’t deny that the gestures were arousing him, despite his anger at the demon. He used his fury to flip Ghirahim onto his stomach, and pin him to the bed.  
“Not what I was expecting. Don’t you and your prince have different roles for this game?”  
Link ignored him and brought his shaking hands to Ghirahim’s shoulder, beckoning the demon to face him. Dark eyes met blue ones, and Link lowered himself onto the demon with a soft moan. 

Laying there away from Ghirahim, Link let out small pants trying to catch his breath again. When he finally quieted, Ghirahim’s arms wrapped around him from behind and a smirk colored his tone.   
“You certainly are a capable plaything. I look forward to the next time we meet, little hero.”  
Link shut his eyes in exhaustion, opening them again between breaths. The room of his dream had disappeared from view, and he was once again in the waking world he had drifted off from. Although he was completely clothed in what he had fallen asleep in, and the room remained undisturbed, Link could still feel the soreness of what had transpired in the dream, and something wet spilled down his cheeks.  
‘Sidon,’ he thought. ‘forgive me.’


	5. The Link Between Lust and Love

Chapter 5: The Link between Lust and Love  
“Link?” A hand shook him from his sleep.   
Gazing up at princess Zelda, Link recalled that he had drifted back into a blessedly dreamless slumber after his visit from the unwelcome demon.   
“It seems that potion was a dud. Did you see Ghirahim again?”   
Link shook the visions of the night from his head and nodded with a cringing shudder. “He was there in my dreams, just as he said he would be.”  
Zelda shook her head. “I’m sorry. I thought for certain those herbs would do the trick to keep you from drifting off. Did he make any other demands?”  
‘That I participate.’ Link thought, but kept it to himself. There was no need to upset her with things she couldn’t help with. “No. He only did what he said he would.”   
With a sober expression, the princess nodded and handed him the Sheika slate from the table beside his bed. “It’s well past midday now. Trying to wake you, as usual, didn’t yield, so, I took the liberty of informing the other rulers of the situation while you slept, although I excluded the extent of your bargain, of course. I expect you’d rather be back in the Zora’s domain with Sidon, now, so, I’m relieving you of your duties as a knight until further notice.” She frowned and then added. “Do you want to talk about it? As a friend, not as your ruler?”  
Link shook his head. “Thank you, princess, but I think it best if I spoke with Sidon about such things.”   
She nodded her understanding. “Very well, then. Safe travels. I’ll continue researching Ghirahim, as well as Ganon and the other scourges spanning back through the generations of Hyrule until I find something of genuine use.”  
Link activated the Sheika slate once she had gone and warped to the shrine overlooking the intricate luminous-stone architecture. There, on a platform below, he spotted the crimson form of his prince.

“Link? You’re back already?” Sidon smiled, then became dubious as he saw his beloved’s expression.   
“We should speak in private, my prince.” Link stated, unable to look him directly in the eye.  
A moment of clarity passed over Sidon’s face, and then a startling anger the likes of which Link had never seen. Sidon’s words were controlled, but hostile.   
“Yes. At once.”   
The brief journey from the main plaza to Sidon’s bedchamber felt like the distance between the Gerudo desert to Death Mountain. No words passed between them until they reached the bed at the top of the wall, and Sidon turned to look down at Link. The hero suddenly felt much smaller under the gaze of the massive prince, and awaited the berating that was sure to come. Instead, Sidon grabbed him up into his arms and held him against his chest with one arm while the other cradled the back of his head. Their cheeks were pressed against one another, so Link could feel the tears that weren’t his as they slid between them.  
“What did he do to you?” Sidon whispered.  
It was enough to make Link’s heart drop into his stomach. He clutched to his prince as he spoke, still unable to pull away to look him in the face; he didn’t want to see what lay there.   
“I’m so sorry…” Link began, and the grip around him tensed, but he continued with a lump in his throat. “I wanted to make him do something else. I tried to get him to break his fixation on me, but he… I had to…”   
Sidon shook his head against him. “No. You aren’t the one who needs to answer for this evil.”  
Link pressed himself away from the prince, shaking his blonde mess of hair slowly without looking up. “It’s not that… I… I liked it.”  
He made himself look now, though he was terrified of what he’d find there. Sidon’s face had become unreadable. Swallowing the lump, Link continued.  
“He wanted me to enjoy it, and I did.” The words tasted foul as he said them. “Whatever magic he’s using to get inside my head is somehow affecting my body, too. He thought that if he could make himself look like you that I would like it, but I told him never to do that again because I couldn’t bare it. Then he said that I couldn’t just take it. He made me fuck him, and I didn’t want to, but I did, and I liked it… Sidon, I am so sor-”  
The words were cut off by lips that crashed against his. Startled, he froze, and then relaxed without kissing back; looking miserably at his lover as if he didn’t deserve him. Sidon pulled away with a loving softness in his features.   
“Don’t you dare apologize.”   
Tears streamed down Link’s face while the kisses continued. Between them, Sidon spoke.  
“I love you, no matter what. Do you hear me?”   
He kissed along the side of Link’s neck and face, and up to his ear.  
“You listen to me, now. You’re my love and I won’t let that fiend get away with this. What he’s done is cruel.”   
“But, I told you that I-”  
“It’s natural.” Sidon whispered, pressing his forehead to Link’s. “Our bodies can only listen to our head’s so much. Giving you no other choice? It’s just plain cruel and pathetic. You didn’t want to, right? Well then that’s that. If he wants to watch what isn’t his to be privy to, then let him see what he so desperately wants to steal away from us…”  
Sidon’s webbed fingers cupped around Link’s jaw as he kissed him, and Link eased into the familiar kisses now with longing. The soft flesh of his lover’s palms slid down the front of his shirt until they were pulling it off over his head. Without skipping a beat, the Zora had sat down on the bed and brought Link to straddle his lap. The lower half of Sidon was usually protected by a plate of soft scales that, by this point, had naturally peeled back to reveal the two halves of his male anatomy. Link brought his hand to meet them and stroked them in unison while Sidon panted. The fasteners gave the sensation of being lightly stung by bristles but without pain. In turn, the stimulation they provided on the receiving end was intensified.   
Removing his trousers, Link hesitated. He was still sore, unknowing if it was an illusion or real, and he wasn’t sure if he could handle the girth of his lover for very long. That apprehension disappeared as soon as Sidon brought his hand to Link’s cheek and used his thumb to brush away the tear-streaks. His eyes held a promise in them that he wouldn’t hurt him, and Link trusted that look more than any words. Biting his lip, he felt the burning of the foreign presence that was made only worse by the natural sting of his lover’s cocks. Sidon didn’t move, allowing Link a moment to decide whether or not to keep going. After a few breaths, Link was pumping himself up and down with a slow rhythm that quickly changed tempo. Sidon groaned as he gripped at Link’s thighs and buttocks. Before long, they had both come, and gradually they made their way beneath the covers of the bed.  
Link’s head rested against Sidon’s chest with a heaviness that usually would have been welcome, but he remorsefully shook off the drowsiness and propped himself up to look down at his love with sad eyes. Sidon had one arm wrapped around Link and used it to rub his back.   
“I can’t keep my eyes open forever.” Link mourned.  
“Then don’t. You are a fearless knight and I know that you can conquer even this evil. He will slip up. What he wants isn’t simply your body. That demon desires something he can’t comprehend, and it boils him with rage and greed to know that. What he wants, only thinking he understands what it is, is love.”


	6. Perhaps you could Change

Chapter 6: Perhaps You Could Change  
He wasn’t afraid anymore. It helped to know that his prince was there beside him. Though as the darkness took him, Link could no longer feel Sidon’s presence. Instead, he sensed a cold malevolence ebbing from the back of his mind that found its way into his subconscious sight. Ghirahim sat upon the elaborate bed that had manifested itself along with him, and drank from a wine glass. He paid no mind to the boy who approached, except to address him in a venomously poised tone.   
“I really do have a dickens of a time sharing my toys.”   
He took a long sip from the glass, before throwing it in Link’s general direction where it shattered on the ground beside him with a wet crash. Undeterred, Link continued forward until he was at the bed on the opposite side from Ghirahim. He removed the boots that had materialized on his feet and then followed with the rest of his clothing, hesitating after removing each article from his person in case Ghirahim decided to throw something else. For some reason Link always wore the same thing in his dreams without being fully aware of it until now; a green tunic with a matching hat. He wasn’t sure if Ghirahim saw him this way, or if it was some sort of odd subconscious notion his own mind had created. The clothing lay on the floor as Link crawled across the bed without a stich on him.   
Ghirahim did not move to look at him, but Link did notice a difference in his demeanor as he came up from behind and cautiously traced his hands up the demon’s arms. His shoulders relaxed from their previously tensed position and Link decided to be clever and brushed aside white hair to kiss at Ghirahim’s ear. The demon pulled away as he stood up and turned on Link, studying him. Link laid on his stomach and waited, not breaking eye contact. This time he wouldn’t let his anger betray strategy. This time, he would be wise and find out what made his enemy tick.  
Ghirahim’s lip twitched upward after a moment of consideration, before he forcibly grabbed Link by the face and pressed his mouth to his. Link didn’t recoil, instead he pulled back and brought the demon towards him until he could take Ghirahim by the hips and place him in his lap. Unable to keep from making an egotistical comment, Ghirahim pulled back with a smile that was both smug and mischievous.   
“After having a taste, you’ve changed your mind, have you?”   
Link spoke with a smirk of his own. “Not about, Sidon, but perhaps about you.”   
“Oh? And what does the mighty hero think about me, pray tell?”   
“I think that you aren’t satisfied with just my body. Perhaps you’re after something else I possess.”   
Ghirahim rolled his eyes. “I told you, I don’t want your pathetic excuse of a goddess’ gift. I have my own piece now and haven’t the need for it. Possessing the other two would serve no purpose to me, and if they did then I would go after your princess instead of wasting my time on a stubborn brat like you.”   
Link leaned in to whisper in Ghirahim’s ear. “Stubborn? What else could I have that I haven’t already given you? I can think of only one thing…”   
He took the demon’s hand and guided it up his own stomach to his chest, letting it rest there.  
“You want this, don’t you?” Link pulled away to assess the reaction of the man in his lap.  
Ghirahim’s fingers trembled on Link’s skin as he swallowed and then withdrew his hand entirely. He quickly regained himself by wrapping his hand around Link’s neck without choking him and laughing forcibly. “You think I want a silly little thing like that? How foolish are you, hero?”   
“Perhaps I am foolish…” He took his own hand and traced up Ghirahim’s chest until his palm rested in the center of it. “But hearing what you told me, how you spent eons serving the calamity, and seeing the lengths you’ve gone to in order to bind me to you… I can’t help but wonder if you’re lonely.”  
The flesh contacting him stiffened, before Ghirahim released his throat and pushed himself away from Link, but the hero wouldn’t let him escape that easily. He reached for Ghirahim’s hand and laced his fingers with the demon’s.   
“You don’t have to say it. It isn’t a weakness, you know. Nobody wants to feel alone.”  
His hand didn’t pull away this time, instead his grip tightened around Link’s hand before he used the other hand to make a fist and bring it down on the front of Link’s shoulder with a half-hearted pound.   
“You don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m a demon lord! I can’t be read like a book by a lowly Hylian…”  
Link took him by the shoulders and brought his hands up to his face, making him look at him. Ghirahim’s expression looked the most genuine Link had ever seen it. The demon lord seemed shaken, as if a harrowing truth had brought him into the light and he was trying to retreat to a darkness that wasn’t there. Link pitied him for a moment. Sidon was often good at judging a person’s character without much information about them, and Ghirahim was no exception to that. Even if this creature was selfish and vile, he still had feelings too. It almost was enough to make Link feel guilty about his next actions.  
“You don’t have to be alone anymore, my lord. I’m right here.”   
The demon let out a shaking breath, before Link was pressing him to the bed. He kissed him deeply, taking hold of his leg and hitching it up on his waist as he ground into him. Ghirahim recovered quickly and clawed his hands into Link’s hair as the boy bobbed his hips into him. Link removed the garments adorning the demon lord and wasted no time entering him. He felt disgusted with himself at not only playing into Ghirahim’s hands once again, but also stooping to his level of manipulation in order to please him. He felt unclean, and a bitter taste in his mouth made him want to spit. There had been pure empathy to the words he’d spoken, but he had no intention of loving this demon. As he thrust into him, he closed his eyes in self hatred and cursed Ghirahim and himself. He didn’t want this darkness inside of him, this part of himself that yearned to pour his hatred into an action that was supposed to be for love. It became too much and he stopped suddenly, pulling away and turning to sit on the edge of the bed with his face in his hands.   
Ghirahim panted slightly before sitting up and cocking his head to the side. “What’s the matter, hero?”   
Link turned his glistening eyes on his enemy and shook his head with a frown. “I can’t give you my heart without also giving you my malice… I want to believe that I can forgive you, I truly do, but how can I forgive someone… how can I love someone who forces me to do so? I want to and yet my heart feels as if darkness has taken it over when I’m with you.”  
A sudden realization hit Link. He turned and looked disbelievingly on Ghirahim. “That’s just it, isn’t it… You didn’t want my love, you actually wanted my heart itself. You wanted to make it yours and it is. You’ve turned it into something dark. You’ve made a monster inside of me.”   
Ghirahim smiled slowly and laughed, shaking his head. “It wasn’t my intention, but perhaps this could be better than what I expected. I am a monster myself after all.”


	7. The Darkness of the Knight

Chapter 7: The Darkness of the Knight  
Ghirahim took Link’s chin in his palm and lifted the hero’s face to meet his own with a smirk playing on his lips.   
“Don’t worry, little hero. Even as you become consumed by your rage and the blackness in your heart, and the people you love abandon you, I shall still want you.” The demon wiped away a tear that had slipped down Link’s cheek with his thumb and smiled. “That is what I thought, at least. Yet even as a demon consumed you, others still clung like parasites refusing to leave you to me. My intention was not this, but it will suite even more so. For you see, I am lord over all kinds of demons. Both the ones who come in the shape of monsters, and the ones who manifest themselves from the hearts of man. I serve that darkness and bend it to my will, otherwise it has no bounds. You may think yourself a pure, good soul, but even the champion of a goddess can fall servant to that darkness that balances out light. It always baffled me how a simple child of man could possess a will to serve others out of selflessness in lifetime after lifetime, and so I sought to sow a seed of darkness within you. I was curious to see if even you could fall victim to it and you have, and now I shall reap what I have sowed…”  
Releasing Link’s chin, Ghirahim pinned him to the bed and placed his hand over his chest. Link felt a rush of pain, like something was being sucked out of him. A ball of dark energy grew between his chest and Ghirahim’s hand, until it burst into fractals that spread and then froze about the chamber, until they reformed beside the bed. The fractals rearranged themselves until they formed the shape of a Hylian that resembled Link, but his entire body was like a shadow. Shadow Link looked down at the original with glowing red eyes and cocked his head before turning to Ghirahim and kneeling. The demon grinned fully and made a gesture for Shadow Link to rise before turning his grin to Link.  
“I have taken the darkness from you, hero, you no longer must worry about it. I originally intended to mold you into this, but now my use for you is at an end, so I shall leave you to your meager existence. As for this part of you, it is all I desire.”   
Ghirahim took Shadow Link by the chin and addressed him with an air of nobility. “Whom do you serve?”  
“You, master.” The creature hissed in a chilling voice.   
Ghirahim snapped his fingers, and Link awoke beside Sidon, screaming.

The waiting was agony. No one knew if the words of Ghirahim could be trusted, yet it seemed he had kept them. Two weeks went by without Link dreaming of his tormentor, but that wasn’t saying much, given that he could hardly sleep. Whatever that thing was had been growing inside of him… had come from him. He couldn’t shake the cold foreboding that had emanated from the shadowy creature in an aura as black as it appeared. Sidon did his best to soothe his love, but it was of little use.   
“You needn’t worry so, my love.” Sidon tried.   
Link had awoken yet again, this time waking his lover with his tossing and turning. Sidon rubbed his back as Link shivered, sweat beading on his temples. He clutched at his shirt as he shook.  
“I can’t stop this unnerving feeling deep inside my chest. It’s like a hole was left behind from what he took from me, and an echo is rebounding through the hallowness. I… I can feel that… that thing he ripped from me. I close my eyes and I feel its malice.”   
Sidon fought for the right words. “That is because it is a part of you, but it is not who you are, Link. I have seen the goodness that is you, and whatever that creature is may have stemmed from you, but Ghirahim is the one who created it. If that was his only purpose in what he did to you, then maybe…”   
Link shook his head, turning a harrowing look on Sidon that was enough to make the Zora prince fall silent.   
“No. He has far greater plans than the torment of one Hylian. He wants the shadow for something else…”  
“How could you know that?”  
“Because,” Link shuddered. “I saw it. The creature showed me.”

The princess was ultimately the one who restored hope to the hero who had given it time and time again. She had not stopped her research of Ghirahim, even after the news from Link, and she had come to reveal what she had discovered.  
“I’ve found something.” She held aloft a scroll that looked as if it were too brittle to touch. The edges were scorched and torn, and the paper itself was thin and soft from too much handling. “It was tossed aside in one of the crates from the earlier excavations of the divine beasts. We found many artifacts along with the technologies, but we were so focused on the Calamity, that we didn’t make a connection until now.”  
She gingerly uncoiled the parchment and placed her finger over a depiction of a figure clad in a robe. “From your descriptions, I’ve deduced that this is Ghirahim, and this…” She pointed to a figure of the chosen hero of old, but there were two images side by side; one white and the other black. “We weren’t sure what to make of it until you explained your dreams to me, and I recalled this scroll. In some older texts, it speaks of a monstrous creature that mimicked the movements of the hero as if it were his reflection. I believe that Ghirahim has somehow resurrected that creature from you, Link. Which means that there is still a frail connection between the two halves of your soul. This is actually very good news, because now we have a way to defeat it if it shows itself.”  
Link beamed and turned to Sidon who was equally ecstatic. “How do we stop it?”  
“It will require you to be quick and cunning, and you will need a weapon that your double does not possess.”

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued.


End file.
